GTZ: Great Teacher Zexion
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Rated T now, but switches to M in later chapters! Zexion must teach these students important lessons about life or else they may take his.
1. Heart is a Vice

Okay, yes I did just finish reading GTO (fucking amazing for lack of a more versed vocabulary) and this idea surprisingly didn't come from it except for the title. and it also matches up i guess if you look hard...

Uh yeah, go Zexion! and Axel! and Roxas! And just the characters of Kingdom Hearts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or GTO.

--

**Heart is a Vice**

Curse this damn heart. What a mistake. Completing Kingdom Hearts had been the crux of this agony. Having a heart was a vice if anything...

"Zexion wake up!"

Taking a nap? In an alley of Twilight Town? Yeah, that was my new hobby.

My biggest hobby (next to reading) made it's debut when upon waking, I lit a cigarette by reflex. I was 'quick to the draw baby', as Axel put it.

Roxas stared down at me with a small grin, "sleeping on the streets while I have a perfectly good house? Not In my town!"

I leaned back and squinted at the Twilight.

What the hell was up with this town anyways? If it wasn't night, it was perpetually cast in Twilight.

I hadn't seen Roxas in a year, ever since Kingdom Hearts was completed... He and Axel now lived in Twilight town as neighbors. As for the rest of the nobodies of Organization 13, they disappeared after getting their hearts back. I didn't really care what they did now. "Axel said he saw you yesterday and talked to you so I came looking for you," Roxas sat down next to me against the wall.

Now that the boy had a heart, he smiled more often, but was still the very calm and brooding Roxas I knew from the organization days. Axel now seemed to always be laughing and gave off the ambience of 'fun'.

"So how have you been Zexion?"

I snuffed out my cigarette and looked over at him. "Hearts... Are overrated."

He laughed and jumped up, "come on, lets go to my place and talk about it!"

I slowly got up and followed my friend.

Friend... I realized I had so few.

"Nice place," I muttered when I entered Roxas house. It was a total bachelor pad. Beanbags, big TV's for videogames, chip bags here and there, a few skateboards and a guitar.

I told him that I had been simply wandering around worlds for a year.

Suddenly Axel burst into the front door with a yell, "Sexion old buddy! You crashin' at Roxas' place?"

I frowned at his nickname for me.

"Yeah Zexion, you should stay here a few days! Or permanently if you want, I have room," Roxas smiled.

Axel flopped into a beanbag and threw the trash bag he was carrying into a corner, "Yeah, I'm staying here for a while too because the plumbing in my place just broke and now my pad's totally flooded in funny smellin' water."

Roxas sighed, "sure you can stay Axel, thanks for asking."

"Aw come on Roxas, you know you would have said yes anyway. And besides, this'll be a blast now that Zex is here!"

"Axel I told you not to smoke in my house! And that sack better be holding your clothes and not your trash!"

"Whoops. I forgot, I forgot... And that's my clothes, toothbrush and all that shit."

I smiled faintly at my two friends antics. Maybe I would stay here. Who knew how long though.

"Hey lets go introduce Zexy to your weird friends Roxas."

"Who? Hayner and them? They're not weird Axel..."

Axel made an obscene noise with his tongue, "Yeah they are! Let's go." He walked out of the house.

Roxas sighed and I nodded getting up.

--

"Zexion, this is Hayner, Pence and Olette. Guys this is Zexion." Roxas introduced me to the three teens.

They all waved and I nodded. Seeing the girl named Olette made me think of someone.

Made me think of her...

They were about the same age it looked like. Just a couple years younger than myself.

"Zexion?"

She didn't have the same blonde hair, or blue eyes, but she just reminded me of her...

"Zexion!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on Roxas, who had been yelling my name. "Don't worry kids, he's usually this creepy" Axel told them. I frowned at him.

"Well we were gonna go to sunset hill Roxas!" Pence told him.

Roxas looked at Axel and I, "you guys wanna go?"

"Well actually," Axel said "I was gonna go get a drink, wanna go Zex?"

I nodded "that's what I could use right now"

Roxas nodded and said goodbye, running away with his friends. "Ah it's good to have someone to drink with now!"

Axel guided us to the bar.

"You can be my wing man Zex."

--

Several hours and drinks latter, Axel and I stumbled into Roxas house. He was laughing as Axel tried to make himself a dinner of pop tarts and ramen. I fell down onto a rug and mumbled about wanting more to drink.

The next morning I woke up with a slight hangover and a blanket over me.

I was still on the ground and Axel lay on the couch with a pop tart on his face.

Roxas was in his kitchen eating cereal, "Hey good morning you drunkard!"

"Ugh, not so loud..." Axel muttered and rolled over. "What are you doing up so early?" I mumbled to Roxas. He chewed a few times "going to school."

I blinked through my headache, school? I guess Roxas was really just a regular boy now that he got his heart back.

Axel stood up, threw on his wrinkled zip-up hoodie with a grunt and proceeded to drink the alcohol he had saved (or forgotten about). "Planning to drink away that hangover?" I asked.

"That's the plan. And to go to work."

I raised my eyebrow. It wasn't so much surprising to me that Axel would choose to go to work tipsy, but that he went to work at all. "You know, Axel works at my school" Roxas said throwing his bowl into the sink. "He's an English teacher, not mine though." he looked disappointed.

I was genuinely shocked, but I guess Axel did have a way with words.

Got it memorized?

"Hey!" Roxas shouted suddenly and Axel groaned in protest, "Why don't you work there too?"

I did need to do something with myself... But a teacher? I shrugged, which meant 'no'. Roxas shook his head "You wouldn't be a teacher or anything, Twilight High needs a new librarian."

"What happened to the last one?"

"She had a nervous breakdown" Axel muttered and stepped outside, "Come on Zex, you're gonna be the new librarian whether you like it or not. I can't have you lazing around the house all day while I work my ass off and Roxas becomes a genius."

"This is my house..." Roxas sighed.

I was going to school.

--

"So basically you keep the books organized, check them out to students, help them find books and... Well other librarian stuff." the principal told me with a smile. "Yes I've had prior experience in library endeavors, you can rest assured the place will run at optimum... Library-ness Mr. Owens." he nodded "Please, just call me Owen."

His name was Owen Owens?

"You know," he added, looking at my hair "I believe it makes a stronger learning environment when there are staff present that can connect with the students through things like style."

This made me look down at my studded belt and rather tight fitting pants.

"Does this shirt seem fashionable Mr. Zexion?" the brown haired man in front of me asked and lifted up his button up shirt so I could see the black shirt underneath.

It said 'Your mom goes to college' in white letters. "I... Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "I can tell you want to laugh, that's good!"

He turned to leave "Well if you need anything, the number to my office is on that contact list... uh somewhere over there."

Did this guy take anything seriously? How was he a principal?

He turned back at the door, "I almost forgot! You have a T.A. (teacher's assistant) coming in at 4th hour." I nodded and he left.

I took the time to get myself acquainted with the library. It was nothing compared to the one where I spent my nobody days and contained mostly books below my reading level, but a library's a library.

I was looking through a book that seemed interesting at my desk, when Axel kicked in the door to the library and walked in nonchilantly with his hands in his pockets.

Several students filed in behind him, most looking frightened. They all looked like the younger part of the campus and wore the school uniform which was a white button up and dark green skirt for the girls and a white button up with black pants for the boys.

The students all stood close together near the door like a school of fish and Axel looked around bored.

I got up from my desk and quietly walked to him, the students staring at me as I came closer. "Yo Zexion you like my freshman class or what?" he waved carelessly at the timid children behind him and grinned "I would've liked a senior class at least the girls have-" A woman suddenly piped up from the back of the 'school' of students "Mister Axel!" she had long black hair and wore a black skirt that... didn't fit in with the female students.

"Hello my name is Ms. Lockheart, you can just call me Tifa!" she shook my hand and I quietly introduced myself. "Yeah class, old Zex here is rooming with me, got it memorized?" Axel grabbed my shoulder. Tifa looked shocked, "Uh, Mr. Axel I don't think you're supposed to share those things with students it's unprofess-"

"Did you just call him 'sex'?" a boy with sandy hair and freckles chirped. The other students giggled and I narrowed my eyes at Axel.

Ms. Lockheart quickly scolded the boy as Axel laughed his stupid ass off.

"Okay ladies and germs, get going on what we came here for" Axel waved the kids off. He told me they were doing a class project and needed the books and computers. I nodded and sat at a table with Axel and his assistant teacher, Tifa.

A girl with dark blue hair and a blush on her face walked up to Axel "Mr. Axel, can you help me start my paper? I'm... confused."

Axel smiled and stood up (was he flexing??) "Of course Ruth, and I told you to just call me Axel," he turned around and winked at me "The outfits get me every time" he whispered and rushed away. Tifa sighed "He can be so unprofessional, but he's really a good teacher and can connect with the students,"

She smiled at me "He'll never admit it, but he loves his students like they were his own children."

I nodded, that sounded like Axel: at the end of the day, under it all, still just a kid on the inside.

"So you really are staying with Mr. Axel? Does that mean you know Roxas?"

I told her that Axel, Roxas and I had been friends before I came here and that we were staying in his house. After we talked a little more about our beginnings at this school a student called for her help. She apologized and left to assist.

The moment she left her seat, four students jumped into the seats around the table. Four girls...

"Mr. Zexion I like your hair" a girl with brown hair in a ponytail leaned supported on her elbows.

"Mr. Zexion your eyes are pretty" A girl that was obviously her twin stated.

"Where do you buy your clothes? They're hot" A blonde girl played with her hair.

"Are you single Mr. Zexion?" the girl with black hair scooted closer to me.

I was beginning to be creeped out by their wide eyes when Axel ambled over to the table and shooed them away "Give the man a break! Besides my hairs way hotter than his!" the girls skittered away giggling.

--

It was now third period and the library had been empty ever since Axel's class of freshman left. For some reason the teachers were allowed to smoke on campus (I learned this as Axel informed me after lighting one on his way out), so I followed suit and smoked while I read.

A man I recognized by the name of Leon walked in and introduced himself before he hurried away for a meeting. He said he was a history teacher and wanted to welcome the new staff.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Most would think this was a boring job, but I reveled in this peace and quiet.

Little did I know hell would come to earth when the bell rang for fourth period and _she_ walked through the door...

"T.A."

"Fuujin"

--


	2. Parttime Lady Killer

She had pale purple hair and red eyes, wore a button up un-tucked with the sleeves pulled up and the top buttons were unbuttoned (against the rules…). I could see a dark purple piece of underclothing.

She walked through the door with a blank face and the smell of lilac.

While I stared I could only think one thing: this could be trouble…

After she introduced herself as Fuu, my TA, and I introduced myself as Zexion, I noticed she was staring at the cigarette in my mouth.

I cleared my throat and she handed me a paper, "bio."

She sat behind the counter and waited. A girl of few words.

She also wouldn't stop eyeing my cigarette. Did she think it disgusting? I decided I didn't care and looked down at the paper, which was her biography for a new TA and was topped with a frowning, emotionless picture of herself.

Fuujin Haera

Grade: 12

Age: 18

I.D. #: 962383

The rest was a bunch of info that didn't really matter. She was looking at a book when I glanced up. "So you like reading?" I asked and she nodded (looking at my cigarette again) .

I cleared my throat again "And you're a senior? How do you… like the school?"

She shrugged and nodded, I guess that meant yes and yes. "Do you ever say more than one word?"

She intensified her look on me, actually looking at my eyes this time, and looked down like she was thinking.

I was about to change subject when she stood up and walked to me.

She came close and surprised me when my cigarette was plucked from my mouth by her agile fingers and transferred to a resting place in between her lips.

"I do talk more… when someone interests me."

She smirked teasingly in an exhale of smoke that reminded me more of pollen being blown from a flower.

I was in silent shock as the small girl took drags from my cigarette and smirked up at me.

She was… getting under my skin. A student was all she was and she thought it was fun to toy with me? I'd have to keep my cool, which wasn't hard.

I am Zexion after all.

After an hour spent putting away books with the silent and smirking Fuu, Roxas came in for a visit. "Your TA leave? It's Fuu right?" he sat behind the counter where Fuu sat before and put his feet up.

"You know her?" I questioned.

He nodded, "yeah, cute girl a grade above me, either says one word or doesn't talk at all, hangs out with a guy named Seifer that I personally hate."

---

"Those bastards are making me an assistant teacher and putting someone above me..." Axel snapped open a bottle and took a drink as he flopped on the couch. Roxas was tapping furiously on a game controller and too busy to listen to Axel.

I just sighed and continued reading my book on Roxas' couch. After school we all rode home on the train and sat at Roxas'.

"Well," I looked at Axel, "didn't you pull the fire alarm today?" He looked appaled, "Only because there was a FIRE in my classroom!"

Roxas threw his controller in defeat, "and who started the fire?!"

"Well... I might of seen the... culprit..." Axel muttered and played with his bottle of booze.

The phone rang and Roxas jumped up to answer it. "Hello? Okay one second..." Roxas looked at me and held the phone in my direction. "It's pricipal Owens, he wants to speak with you Zexion."

I put down my book and got up as Axel took a big gulp of his drink and laughed loudy, "Oooooh boy, first day and you're already in trouble with the man!"

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"He didn't sound mad..." Roxas went and sat down. "Hello?" I answered as Axel yelled in the background, "What'd you do Zex? Knock up your TA already?"

"Hello, this is Owen!" The principal said on the other end.

"I have a proposition for you." My eyes widened a little in confusion. "Did you get caught filming the girls bathroom?!" Axel yelled. I turned around and covered the phone, "Shut the hell up Axel!"

He laughed and went back to drinking. "Oh good, Mr. Axel is there too?" principal Owens asked. I sighed, "unfortunately, yes."

"Well, next week we are changing Mrs. Tifa Lockheart to class 1-B's head teacher instead of Mr. Axel," Owen chirped like he was opening a christmas present on the other side of the line. I knew he didn't care much for 'Mr. Axel's' antics.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell him." I was a bit annoyed that he haad called to tell ME this. Why couldn't he have just talked to Axel.

"Wait!" he said bfore I could tell him goodbye. "About the proposition," he rushed on. I had forgotten...

"Mr. Zexion I've taken the oportunity to look over your credentials and what not, and i have to say I was impressed." Though i was frowning at Axel's snickers and Roxas' expectant stare, inside I guess what I felt was pride. I'm not so good with emotions yet.

"I'll get to the point," Mr. Owens continued, "I would like for you to do the school the honor of taking over as the head literary arts teacher!"

I blinked. That was... Unexpected. Only my first day and my boss wants to give me a promotion?

"What about my Librarian duties? That's what I really want to do."

Owen chuckled "Oh yes you'll still get to be the librarian, since the library is only open to teachers with a class project in the morning, we don't really need a librarian at that time. and Liturature classes are all in the morning; so you'll be able to teach in the morning and be in the library in the afternoon."

I was silent. It sounded good. Really good. It was no secret that I enjoyed liturature more than most. I was an expert.

"But this is only if you would like to Mr. Zexion. I'll tell you though the pay will be significantly better."

"What happened to the current literature teacher?" I asked. He mumbled a little like he was embarassed. "Miss. Abbot is retireing soon and we desperately need a replacement."

'I wonder how old she is?' I wondered.

"Well you don't have to decide now" Mr. Owens continued, "and it's totally fine if you decide not to take up the position, I just wanted you to know you were my first choice. You can contact me anytime you want, you have my number."

"Okay," I said, "thank you very much and I will be thinking about it."

"Great, see you monday!" he hung up.

---

"So you're geatting a teacher's position just like that?!" Axel's eyes widened in disbelief when I told my roommates. Roxas seemed happy "alright! I have literature fisrt period! And with Ancient Abbot gone and Zexion in, that class will be bad-ass!"

"Ancient Abbot?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what the kids call her" Axel smirked. "She's 84. It's about time the old bag retired."

"So if i take this job, I'll be taching you Roxas?" I asked. "Well yeah" he smiled, "First period is the advanced literature class for juniors, which is me, then it's two periods of the regular senior lit."

"Well I won't mind being an assistant to Mrs. Lockheart I guess but only because it's her..." Axel mused in the background. He had reached a good level of drunk.

---

Sunday I called Mr. Owens back with my answer.

"Sure."


End file.
